


Talk Dirty

by lana7779



Series: Let's Play [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I just like mirrors, I swear, Lemon, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Yaoi, it's an important character, okay?, that moment when you mention the mirror so much it becomes another character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: Let the games continue with new positions, new settings and ways to use each others' bodies to the max!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for all my smut lovers out there! <3

"Sam, do I look good?" asked genuinely a green haired demon with a white top hat on his head. He was twirling in front of a full sized mirror, turning this way and that, with a blank expression, trying to understand whether or not this is what humans considered to be a good look. 

The owner of the top hat was bustling about his office, moving things here and there and just generally doing a clean up to his work place, not entirely busy. He glanced at his brother who was bent over, his nose inches from the mirror, intently staring at his reflection and the garment on his head. He placed the boxes he was holding down on a shelf and turned around, placing an elbow on the boxes, ready to give his demon brother an expert's view on fashion. Hand on his chin, he was analyzing the view before him and then finally drew his conclusions, "hmm, white is certainly not your color..." 

Amaimon straightened up, grabbing the tip of the hat with his fingers just like he'd seen his brother do many times in public and tilted his head up, but looked down at his reflection. If his big brother said so, then he must be right, although to Amaimon it all just looked the same. He just wanted to know because the hat was lying around and he wanted to get Mephisto's attention somehow. Now, he was all his.

"But it's so comfortable," he said, and let go of the tip which caused the hat to flop down over his eyes.

Mephisto chuckled and made a rather obvious observation, "it's a size too big, I'd say."

Amaimon turned to him, hat almost fully covering his eyes, so that he could only see Mephisto's boots, "I have no idea what you mean by that," he said monotonously, which caused Mephisto to laugh even more because his brother didn't lie, so that must have been the truth. Amaimon genuinely didn't understand clothes, colors, sizes, fashion, and the fact that the hat was literally on his nose did not strike him as out of place at all. 

Hearing his brother laugh, Amaimon pulled up the hat a little so he could see his brother's beautiful smile, and smiled warmly as well, content with the fact that he made his brother laugh. 

Mephisto strode over to him, unclasping his cape, "here, try this on as well," and draped the cape over the younger and fastened all the clips on it. Now Amaimon stood in Mephisto's white top hat and his white cape along with his own dark clothes. 

Out of all his brother's clothes, Amaimon's favorite was Mephisto's cape, and wearing it now, he couldn't help but squeal, "yay!" before twirling around in it before the mirror. He looked at his brother excitedly, jumping up and down, and then going to run around the office with his arms spread out, getting the full feel of the cape and the wind he was creating around him.

Mephisto laughed as he turned around in circles, following his younger brother's childish behavior, 'how can this bundle of joy possibly be one of the strongest, scariest demons in all of Gehenna?' 

Finishing his 10th victory lap, Amaimon ran over to his brother who was still in front of the mirror, watching him, laughing softly to himself, and stopped in front of him. He took off the hat and reached up to place it gently on top of Mephisto's purple head, "you're right. It looks better on you," and tilted his head, smiling at his brother sweetly- a smile he could only share with his beloved older brother.

Mephisto couldn't help it, and smiling, hugged his Earth king close to his chest, kissing the top of his green pointy hair before turning them around so that they'd be facing the mirror. Mephisto had his arms around the younger, and his chin was resting on his shoulder, the little king trapped in his embrace. Amaimon in his cape and himself in his hat, both of them staring at their reflections. 

Amaimon brought his hands up to somehow also hug Mephisto back, running his clawed hands around the older's wrists, fumbling with his cuffs and fingers. Mephisto let him, observing the younger's actions in the mirror. He was surprised then when Amaimon brought his hand up, guided by his reflection, to place his palm against the Time king's cheek and whispered out sensually and needily since he wanted to do it for such a long time now, "Samael, you are always so proper... talk dirty to me, will you?"

Eyes widening, Mephisto broke his stare with the mirror to look at the little king under his arms to make sure he actually heard him correctly. Seeing as how Amaimon just kept staring froward like nothing happened, probably expecting Mephisto to start, he leaned in and nibbled on his ear sweetly. He asked very lowly as a form of consent before they began, "how dirty do you want me to get?"

"As dirty as you want," Amaimon whispered back, rubbing his palm still against Mephisto's cheek, eager to hear what his brother had.

Mephisto grinned against the younger's nibbled ear and met the other's blue eyes in the mirror one more time before he just went full on with what he had to say to his dear brother. 

He looked down at the green pointy hair, and spoke louder, now that he had his consent he could get full in character, "well... there is this position I want to try with you..."

'There it is,' Amaimon thought relieved. He drooped his eyes closed so he could concentrate on his brother's beautiful voice more, "Hmm, and what is it?"

Mephisto hugged him in closer, "I'd rather show it to you."

"Show it to me. Show me all you've got, Samael," Amaimon said lowly, beginning to rub up and down Mephisto's front, wrapping the arm that wasn't absorbed in Mephisto's face around the back of the other demon, responding to the tightness of the arms around him. 

"I'll show you more and beyond. After all, I have been envisioning it for quite some time now, Earth king. It has been fairly distracting to say the least," Mephisto groaned, closer yet still to the younger's ear. Amaimon tilted his chin back so that his lips were brushing against Mephisto's underchin. He whispered there against the warm skin, "you have been thinking about me."

"Every minute, of every hour, of every day," Mephisto unclipped the cape around Amaimon's shoulders as the other continued his feverish conversation against his neck, "and was I good?"

Cape now completely off, Mephisto threw it on the nearest couch, "I am certain you will be a lot better once you are on me," he purred. 

Still standing behind the green haired demon, Mephisto began running his hands all over Amaimon's clothes, which stimulated the younger to rub his hand faster against his back and the other against his hair, kisses quickening on his neck. Great, it has been established- Mephisto was in control, so all Amaimon had to do was follow. He enjoyed the fact that Mephisto actually followed his initial plan that he suggested, and Amaimon was only on board with everything his brother was giving him- starting with his dirty talk and ending with whatever the Time king planned for them.

"Where should we go?" Amamion asked as he increased his up and down grinding against the other's body, lolling his head from side to side against Mephisto's chest. 

Allowing one hand to travel away from Amaimon's form up to his head, Mephisto took off his white top hat and sent it to where he exiled the cape to, letting Amaimon now further tangle his hand up in his lavender locks. "We're going to stay right here today."

The phrase caused Amaimon to open his eyes to look at his lover to make sure he understood him correctly. Mephisto's intense gaze back at him confirmed his seriousness. 'Huh, this was interesting...'

Mephisto took one of Amaimon's claws in his own and brought it up to eye level to examine it before Amaimon. Running his thumb over the black nail, he allowed his thoughts to flow out without filter, "I love it when you shred our mattress with those claws. I should make you do that more often."

"Half of the damage is from your own doing," Amaimon remarked, watching his brother play with his claws. Images of them having rough sex sprang in his mind as he recalled the fact that indeed 75% of the time his claws are embedded in and shredding the mattress when Mephisto is on him, in him, or around him. Either way, the furniture around them was taking the blow for all their activities. Poor Mephisto has to order them in stock as they change on practically daily use.

Mephisto smirked, "but you do it so recklessly, senselessly, digging them in and screaming my name. I can't even compete with that perfection. Makes me want to push my limits and see what other bad things I can do to you to keep making you do that," he purred as he spun Amaimon around by the hand, bringing them finally face to face, Amaimon's head tilted up, and Mephisto's tilted down so they'd be able to look at each other. They were incredibly close, the air between them warm and sweet, but their lips remained parted, not touching and their noses almost rubbing against each other, but not quite. They let this teasing distance build the intimacy between them. 

Amaimon increased the tension by saying, "I want you to show me all the bad things you like, and do them to me..." after a pause he added, "give me hell, and I'll show you heaven." 

Mephisto's nose brushed against Amaimon's which caused Mephisto to get even closer to brush their lips now, but still not kissing, "you are my heaven, love."

Amaimon brought up one hand to massage Mephisto's back of the head, putting as much authority in his voice, "prove it to me then, Samael."

And Mephisto did, by closing the little space there was between them, by taking Amaimon's upper lip between his own lips, kissing it gently, encouraged by the hand massaging his scalp. Amaimon just let him smooch on his lips, alternating between his top and bottom lip, brushing the soft parts very gently, allowing both of them to enjoy the sweet touches as their breaths intermingled. 

Mephisto pecked him on the lips, quick, before pulling away so that Amaimon wouldn't do the same, and a soft whine escaped the younger at the tease. Now Mephisto had his attention, "Amaimon, I want you to see us when we are joined as one. Every little detail of our being together."

Amaimon was already getting impatient and reached out a hand towards Mephisto's white jacket, intending on leaving his brother just in his red undershirt, "you're not creative, brother. That's what we have been doing all this time."

Mephisto chuckled, awaiting that response, "this time will be special," he promised as he removed Amaimon's yellow vest and similarly left him unbuttoned in his pink undershirt.

"uh, hum...." Amaimon mocked in a disbelieving tone, already undoing his brother's belt buckle and buttons so that he'd remove the clothing.

Mephisto smirked to himself. His brother still didn't believe him. Well, it was time to prove him wrong. After he'd undone the brown pants, and his own white ones were similarly in a pile of mess beside the cape and top hat, he leaned in close to Amaimon's ear as if sharing a secret, "I promise I'll buy you a new pair..." and pulled back, just as quickly as he'd come.

Amaimon's, "wha--" was interrupted by the sound of ripping fabric as Mephisto used one claw to rip apart Amaimon's green tights right down the middle, letting Amaimon's cock loose. This was so out of character for him, but he felt like surprising his brother, and that clearly done the job judging by Amamion's incredulous look he gave him. However, after seeing Mephisto grin, Amaimon relaxed and took a step closer to Mephisto, craning his head up, one hand on his chest and the other grabbing the other's hardening cock, his fingers sliding gently along the underside. "Well, that's interesting, Samael," he purred.

Mephisto grinned further, he knew his brother would like that. Now both of them free from the entrapment of their clothes, they could actually start their game. Amaimon has already done his first move by placing two fingers in his mouth and sucking on them while gazing up at his brother and rubbing the other's dick between his fingers. 

Mephisto gently grabbed Amaimon's chin, "we're just getting started here," and began working his way around the younger's fingers in his own mouth, and slithering in his own two digits, watching with a slightly opened mouth as they disappeared inside his lover's cavity. 

Amaimon just closed his eyes and moaned around the four fingers in his mouth as he sucked and licked his tongue over all four, trying to give each one its share of wetness. 

Satisfied with his own, Amaimon pulled them out and brought them down around the back towards his entrance, where he pushed them in slowly, one at a time, groaning around Mephisto's fingers in his mouth but not faltering with his strokes to the other's penis.

'Ungh, Amaimon looks so good when he's pushing inside himself,' Mephisto thought nastily, observing his brother's arched form. 'Why not help him?' 

And so that's exactly what he did. He took out his soaking digits and replaced them with his tongue before the other got a chance to open his eyes, and lowered them down to get at Amaimon's entrance from the front, finding space beside the other fingers already in the tight warm space and pushing them in.

Amaimon shivered and moaned out at the four fingers inside him that were stretching and filling him, his claws brushing exactly where he likes it. His eyes closed and tongue working around Mephisto's, he bounced a little on the digits, driving them deeper into himself as all four moved in unison with the sole purpose of stretching him and pleasuring him. 

Despite his satisfaction with everything going on around him, Mephisto decided it was time for the next step, so he pulled out his fingers and broke the kiss, turning the younger around by the shoulders and leaning in close to his ear, observing their reflection in the mirror, "and now, watch as we become one."

Amaimon has also pulled out of himself, and grabbed onto Mephisto's arms as they slid down towards the inside of his knees and lifted him up. Amaimon yelped like a child on a ride and quickly grabbed onto Mephisto's neck, intertwining his fingers along the back.

Feeling safer now at this height and position, Amaimon held on by one hand and brought the other one down to adjust Mephisto's penis so that it would slide inside his wet hole. Tip at the entrance, Mephisto lowered him down onto it slowly, giving his brother time to return his hand to hold onto him securely before beginning his actual pumping. 

His demon strength allowed him to support all of Amaimon's weight and in addition be thrusting into him, so Mephisto took advantage of that ability and decided to show his brother just how much he could do to him and wanted to do to him. It was no lie that this position he saw in a hentai back when Amaimon asked him to masturbate in front of him, and this is exactly as he envisioned them when he came back then. He was not disappointed. He loved how his brother's body stretched out along the whole length of him. His slender form began heaving for breath as he increased his pace. It wasn't even hard thrusting up and into his brother. He was suspended in such way so that he got complete and undeniable access to Amaimon's ass and in turn prostate. That became evident when Amaimon leaned his head back on his shoulder, moaning lightly as he held on to his neck. 

Before he leaned back Amaimon took in their reflection in the mirror. How his brother was holding him strongly and securely. How his cock was entering and exiting him with rapid thrusts. How his own body responded to such penetration. Chest expanding and contracting with each heavy breath that his brother made him take in, because breathing normally was not an option when he was with the Time king. And best of all, the way his brother looked at him- at them. His strength and power radiated in his eyes. How much he wanted to please the Earth king. How much he wanted to show that he was worthy of him. His green eyes were drooped, hazy with desire, overwhelmed by the joy of being able to thrust into his sibling like that. Love and lust mixing into this beautiful moment of being one with his brother. And Amaimon got to see all that as the mirror absorbed their sinful acts, and they continued proudly and shamelessly. 

The view was too much, so Amaimon had to droop his eyes closed too and rest his head back slowly on Mephisto's shoulder. To make sure he conveyed everything he has just experienced by simply looking in the mirror, Amaimon's tail wrapped around Mephisto's torso and held on as another source of security for being suspended like that. 

Mephisto sped up again, a fact unfathomable to Amaimon as he imagined the strain that his brother was going through, but Mephisto grunted with delight at every thrust and Amaimon decided to reward his brother by turning his head to the neck that was so close to him and kissing all around the area despite the jerking movements of his brother's body that were shaking both of them. He loved kissing his brother's neck. He felt like he'd be kissing it even if the whole world was falling apart around them. Who cared about the apocalypse when there was Mephisto in front of him and his gorgeous neck? Amaimon groaned out loud at how lucky he was to have that. The shaking and his shallow breathing did not stop him from dwelling in the pleasure of the softness of his brother's neck and the purple hair that was sticking to it.

Feeling the younger's lips on his neck, Mephisto shivered, but didn't stop his insane thrusting. Amaimon's own neck was right under his nose, but his pink collar was in the way, and since both of his hands were occupied holding Amaimon up, he used his teeth to pull it away and dove for the base of Amaimon's neck- what little he could reach of it at least. His own breathing was becoming harsh and ragged as his energy began ebbing away and transforming into the power of ejaculation- sending all his blood down towards his penis where it was erect and oozing with anticipation. Not yet though. 

He clamped his teeth around the soft skin of Amaimon's neck and using his fangs, sucked on the wound, drinking the delicious blood of his sibling, forgetting about breathing but not about thrusting. This act pulled a soft, "ahhh," from Amaimon whom paused momentarily his kissing and licking, but then with a smile he returned to the neck, this time with more biting and more licking, but not breaking skin. 'He needs my blood more than I need his right now,' he thought feverishly. It was clear because after a few moments of replenishing on Amaimon's sweet blood, Mephisto stood tall, with more determination than before, shaking his head and looking up with more concentration on giving his partner the best ride of his life as he thrust harder and deeper into him, connecting butt to hip more often. 

With Amaimon's blood surging through him, Mephisto found it within him to bring up one hand to Amaimon's erect and until now untouched penis and stroke it along with his own thrusts. 

Amaimon's eyes opened and he hissed a little at the sudden attention given to his member, but nonetheless enjoyed Mephisto's hand on him. Up until this point Amaimon had no idea what he wanted from his brother, but Mepshito's action gave him the silent indication of where they were going with this and Amaimon pushed back from the shoulder he was leaning on to sit upright, new determination and ideas formulating in his head. He let go of the neck and to keep himself balanced gripped Mephisto's biceps where he felt the strained muscle keeping him up. His brother's strokes were cute, but he was so far away from feeling his orgasm that they barely did anything to progress their game further. 

Mephisto on the other hand was incredibly close. Amaimon's weight in his arms, his thrusting, the heat, the sweat, the kisses, the licking, the blood, the stroking, everything mixed together into an ecstasy of pleasure for him to the point where his head began swimming. The reflection at which he was staring the whole time grew blurry with each thrust and he barely registered Amaimon sitting up and holding onto his arms. No matter how much he wanted to, he kept telling himself he couldn't faint. Not when he took it upon himself to please Amaimon this way. He wanted this. He wanted them. The heat in his groin also reminded him that he needed his release. He grunted lower than he has been this whole time, and Amaimon's voice rang through the haze of his milky brain, "Samael, cum on the mirror for me!"

Mephisto blinked, attempting to clear the blurriness in his vision and he finally got to see that Amaimon was half eager to jump off him as he was leaning forward so much. "Why?" He was confused.

"Because I like to play dirty," Amaimon replied simply, eagerly attempting to bounce himself now that he had some leverage and ground to hold onto and to finish off Mephisto quicker. 

Mephisto held Amimon's eyes for a moment before a strangled "ahhh," escaped him and he lifted Amaimon higher, letting his length slide out of him and wildly squirt forwards, spraying his semen onto the mirror, covering their reflections with blots of white here and there. Amaimon watched with great interest how his brother hotly, messily and dirtily came just as he'd been instructed and how good he looked in the process. Now, it was his turn in the game.

As soon as Mephisto finished orgasming, Amaimon jumped off from Mephisto's arms, allowing the older to relax after such an exertion. As he hit the ground he snapped his fingers aimed at the mirror to fix it in place, making it immobile for what he planned to do next. This gave Mephisto a little time to catch his breath as he panted heavily, the green haired demon standing beside him with one hand on his shoulder, steadying him. 

Seeing Amaimon snap his fingers, Mephisto grew even more confused, "what was--?"

The younger cut him off by taking him by the open red shirt, spinning him around, and pushing him against the semen covered mirror, soaking the back of his shirt immediately in the now cooling substance. Without missing a beat, Amaimon clashed their mouths in a hot kiss, pushing up against Mephisto with the mirror holding both of their weights. 

Mepphisto was surprised at first, emitting a little moan, but quickly wrapped his arms around the younger's back, finding it easy to relax with half his weight supported, and of course Amaimon's tongue finding its way around perfectly in his mouth. In fact, it felt so good he slowly started sliding down the mirror, bringing Amaimon down with him until they were both squatting in front of each other, tongues still pressed inside each others' mouths. 

Amaimon glanced up at the trail of spread semen that Mephisto left with his shirt on the mirror when he slid down and grinned mischievously, breaking the kiss for a moment. "Dirty... just the way I like it," he purred, going back to tongue wrestling with his brother, bringing one hand towards the other's half hard cock to stimulate it again so that his brother would stay aroused with him.

Feeling his brother harden in his hand again, Amaimon pulled back abruptly, beaming with excitement, "how many fingers do you want?" He placed one in his mouth seductively, "one?", another one, "two?" he grinned as he sucked. 

Mephisto stared at him for a moment, mouth half open at his brother's inquiries before he was able to respond coherently, "as many as you want as long as they're all inside me," he said nastily and pulled Amaimon's fingers out of his mouth and greedily placed them in his own, running his slimy tongue all over the digits, making sure to lick off all of Amaimon's saliva and replace it with his own. 

The whole time, he didn't break eye contact with his brother. Neither did he when he took the hand away from his mouth and brought it down towards his exposed and waiting entrance. Despite the guidance of the hand, Amaimon by his own will readily pushed in two fingers, making Mephisto close his eyes in pleasure as his entrance was finally filled with Amaimon's slender clawed fingers.

"No, that's not enough," Amaimon pretended to think aloud, "three should be good," and he pushed in a third one, watching as his brother groaned in pleasure. When Amaimon did that Mephisto also brought one hand to stroke himself gently with his fingertips and the other hand he reached around his penis and pushed in two fingers, pushing Amaimon's fingers aside and making room for his own, pushing them in and out slowly, eyes closed, head rolling back against the mirror. 

Amaimon's eyes widened and he said in amazement, "woah, five? I think you're ready for the real thing then!" Then when he glanced at his brother and seen the other's lolling head, he lightly slapped his cheek, "hey, no sleeping, I'm not done yet," he pulled out his fingers and got hold of Mephisto's arms, pulling him up, "come on, get up, get up..."

Mephisto opened his eyes blearily as he was pulled up, taking out his fingers and stopping his movements on his penis so that he could hold onto Amaimon's form instead. He whined at first at having to stand up, but now seeing Amaimon eagerly tilting his chin up to look up at him, he forgot all about his fatigue and just brought the younger up to a gentle kiss.

Gentle at first, but when Amaimon inserted himself within him, it became more ferocious and insistent as they both began to move their bodies, swaying up and down to feel each other at their best and elicit maximal pleasure from their bodies. 

To be able to hold himself better, Amaimon placed his hands behind Mephisto's head, grabbing onto the edges of the mirror till his knuckles turned white as he began increasing his pace. With his thrusting becoming more forceful, Mephisto's cries and moans also became louder and more frequent. They were so beautiful Amaimon decided to look up at his brother's face, but the time king's eyes were closed as he too held onto lower at the edge of the mirror as Amaimon's movements rocked him up and down. Looking at his brother's pleasured face, Amaimon's gaze drifted to his reflection in the mirror- what little he could see of it anyway. He looked at himself deeply as he pushed in and out, back and forth in his brother. Watching his pleasure filled blue eyes as he thrust into his brother, partially disbelieving the fact that it was indeed happening for real. That Mephisto was in front of him, Mephisto was providing this indescribable pleasure, and Mephisto allowing him to do that to him. Just like always, Mephisto was right in saying that this time would be special and doing it in front of a mirror was certainly the perfect twist to their never ending game. Watching himself begin to heave for breath, he couldn't help but wonder,"how do you do that?"

Mephisto attempted to lift his head back from the mirror groggily, half opening his eyes blearily, "do what?"

Amaimon turned his head back to Mephisto so he could address him, "make me want to do this to you so badly..."

"You let me, so I let you..." Mephisto answered simply and brought up a hand to Amaimon's head and lowered it onto the crook of his neck where the younger's tongue slithered out to explore the area once again. He felt a gentle but firm bite which ultimately signified that his brother was going to come. Mephisto smiled to himself when he realized that because he has learned from experience. He loved that he knew his brother well enough to be able to call these little hints and quirks and be right about them. 

Truly enough, with a moan into his brother's neck, Amaimon started shooting inside Mephisto's warm hole, reaching his climax and riding it out as his brother held him close, allowing him to fill him completely.

Movements slowly subsiding, Mephisto still held Amaimon when the other has ceased his movements, breathing heavily against his neck. The fluids started leaking out of him and dripping on the floor below them. Mephisto stroked the soft green hair, petting him as a reward for the good job that he'd just done while the little demon regained his breath. 

Once regained, Amaimon pulled back from his brother, holding his shoulders while Mephisto held his waist, steadying him as he pulled out. Amaimon looked at Mephisto and smiled, truly happy to be in this moment with his mate, lover, and brother. His brother returned the same warm smile as they stood there, entrapped in the moment of pure and unconditional happiness. 

Breaking the moment, Amaimon reached for the back of Mephisto's head, holding the semen covered hair between his fingers, "you're so dirty... I'd say you need a shower!"

Mephisto chuckled, bringing Amaimon's hips towards his own, mocking a whine, "I'm too tired though... Will you carry me?"

Amaimon laughed, leaning in to rub his nose gently with Mephisto's, letting out a little giggle as they touched. "Brother, you know that showering with me kind of defeats the purpose of a shower."

Mephisto rested his chin on Amaimon's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the younger and then following with his legs, clinging onto the younger like a child, huffing, "I know... but alas, it can not be helped." Amaimon held onto him and began moving towards the bathroom when he heard Mephisto add on, "just try not to cum in my hair, alright?"

Amaimon laughed again, securely holding onto Mephisto and walking with him towards the bathroom, "not promising!"

Mephisto smiled, tightening his embrace on the younger brother as the other carried them away from the office, leaving the cum smeared mirror alone in the room and everything it has witnessed that sweet afternoon with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the best thing about writing demon porn is that anytime I question whether or not this or that happens or whether or not it's possible, I just use the demon excuse to rationalize what I wrote, and then it all just magically makes sense!
> 
> "Hey Lana, I don't think this can actually happen during sex--"  
> "It can now because they're demons!"
> 
> (This is why I probably won't ever be able to write human porn...)


End file.
